The present invention relates to relays. More specifically, the present invention relates to latching micro-magnetic relays with low power consumption and to methods of formulating, and operating micro-magnetic relays.
Relays are typically electrically controlled two-state devices that open and close electrical contacts to effect operation of devices in an electrical circuit. Stated another way, relays typically function as switches that activate or de-activate portions of an electrical, optical or other device. Relays are commonly used in many applications including telecommunications, radio frequency (RF) communications, portable electronics, consumer and industrial electronics, aerospace, and other systems.
Although the earliest relays were mechanical or solid-state devices, recent developments in micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technologies and microelectronics manufacturing have made micro-electrostatic and micro-magnetic relays possible. Such micro-magnetic relays typically include an electromagnet that energizes an armature to make or break an electrical contact. When the magnet is de-energized, a spring or other mechanical force typically restores the armature to a quiescent position. Such relays typically exhibit a number of marked disadvantages, however, in that they generally exhibit only a single stable output (i.e. the quiescent state) and they are not latching (i.e. they do not retain a constant output as power is removed from the relay). Moreover, the spring required by conventional micro-magnetic relays may degrade or break over time.
Another micro-magnetic relay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,631 issued to Taylor et al. on Dec. 8, 1998, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. The relay disclosed in this reference includes a permanent magnet and an electromagnet for generating a magnetic field that intermittently opposes the field generated by the permanent magnet. Although this relay purports to be bi-stable, the relay requires consumption of power in the electromagnet to maintain at least one of the output states. Moreover, the power required to generate the opposing field would be significant, thus making the relay unsuitable for use in space, portable electronics, and other applications that demand low power consumption.
A bi-stable, latching relay that does not require power to hold the states is therefore desired. Such a relay should also be reliable, simple in design, low-cost and easy to manufacture.
According to various embodiments of the invention, a relay is suitably formed to exhibit an open state and a closed state. The relay is operated by providing a cantilever sensitive to magnetic fields such that the cantilever exhibits a first state corresponding to the open state of the relay and a second state corresponding to the closed state of the relay. A first magnetic field may be provided to induce a magnetic torque in the cantilever, and the cantilever may be switched between the first state and the second state with a second magnetic field that may be generated by, for example, a conductor formed on a substrate with the relay.